Bad Influence
by LiveDanceLoveLaugh
Summary: Destiny is a bad influence. She's been to 12 different care homes already and she's a wild one, all right. But Elm Tree House is somewhere that Destiny actually likes, though being herself means that she's a Bad Influence...and slowly, but surely, she begins to make bonds with the people in the DG. OC/Johnny. Rated T just to be sure. WARNING: Future chapters might get deep.
1. Chapter 1

**The story starts in Series 1 of TBR. Yes, some things may be changed. Problem? Don't read. Thanks if you do though! :3**

"I told you to wear something formal, Destiny!" my social worker, Tina, sighed irritably.

"Well I don't have anything formal, plus it's not a party, it's a care home. Anyway, what's wrong with this?" I asked, looking down at my outfit.

I was wearing my denim shorts. Okay, so they were kind of short, but it was summer. I was wearing a red and purple designer top, and one red converse, one purple. I was wearing a simple silver chain with loads of charms on it on my wrist, and that was it. My black hair was tied up into a messy ponytail with a rainbow-neon hairband.

"It's not exactly normal is it?" Tina asked.

"It is for me." I replied.

"Destiny…" Tina sighed. "Please try not to mess up your chances at this care home." She said as she pulled up outside.

"Tina." I said in the same serious tone. "You need to lighten up a little, have some fun." I told her, and I got out of the car, grabbing my backpack as I went. Tina got the rest of the bags out of the back.

I walked up to the care home and rang the doorbell. Some woman with black hair opened the door. She looked me up and down.

"Destiny, right?" she said. "I'm Tracy."

"Nice to meet you." I said, nodding. She let me and Tina in.

When the other two workers here saw me, they looked taken aback.

"What?" I asked, in a polite voice. As much as I could anyway.

"Nothing, sorry." The man said. "I'm Mike, and this is Gina." He said.

"I'll show you to your room, yeah Destiny?" Gina said. "Tina, Mike and Tracy have things to discuss in the office."

I shrugged and followed Gina upstairs. She was lugging my bags with her while Tina walked into the office with Mike and Tracy.

Gina let me settle in after helping make my bed. I unpacked all my stuff, glad I wasn't sharing, because if I was, I didn't want my stuff nicked, like they had been at my last home. Fuck that shitty place…they called it Burnywood.

As I finished unpacking, I sneaked downstairs, walking over to the office door and putting my ear to the door.

"She's a bit of a handful." Tina was saying.

"I'm sure we can straighten her out." Tracy said.

"Don't be so sure. She's been to 12 different care homes, ever since she was 3 years old. She's always been a handful even at that age." Tina explained.

I smirked.

"Well, we're not about to give up on her." Mike said.

I heard them heading towards the door and quickly ran over to the sofa near the door, sitting on it just in time, as they exited the office.

"You finished unpacking, Destiny?" Tina asked, faking a smile.

"Yep." I replied. I got up. "So you'll be leaving then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have stuff of my own to sort out. I'll be back in two weeks to check on your progress. Please try to be good Destiny." Tina begged, as Mike saw her out.

I winked at her as she went. "Always."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, you better come meet the others." Gina said.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce her. I know what it's like being the new girl." Tracy said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, but she really had no idea; 12 carehomes make sure you get used to being the new girl.

She led me towards the living room and as soon as they saw me, all the kids started staring, and their mouths dropped open.

"Everyone, this is Destiny." Tracy said.

I gave a half-hearted wave at everyone. The first one to close her mouth and walk up to me was one wearing lots of pink.

"You look so pretty." She said. "And your name is pretty, too. I'm Carmen." She told me.

I was touched by this. "Thanks, Carmen. Yours is a pretty name, as well. Like you." I said, grinning. After all, she really was pretty…just maybe needed a little bit of a makeover. Well, we'll see.

Everyone else seemed to react, closing their mouths quickly and looking away.

Carmen introduced me to everyone: Sapphire, Harry, Liam, Tee, Lily, Johnny, Gus, Frank, Toby, Poppy and Rosie.

Liam looked somewhat…familiar…and yet I couldn't place my finger on why. Shrugging, I walked over to the pool table and grabbed a cue. "Any of you lot fancy a game?"

"Sure, why not." Liam said, jumping down from the sofa to grab a pool cue.

"Make sure you have some tissues ready, Liam, because you're going to cry when you lose." I teased.

"I won't lose." Liam said.

"Well, we'll see." I said.

Well, I won two games, and Liam won just the one game. But hey, he didn't cry or seem angry. He was impressed.

"You got good tactics." He said. "And skill. Impressive."

"Learned how to play in my first care home." I said.

"Wait, so this isn't your first care home?" Tee asked.

"Nah. This is my 12th." I told them, before exiting the living room. I heard them all start talking excitedly, so I kneeled down next to the door, well hidden, and listened.

"Wow." Carmen said. "She's so cool."

"Are you kidding? She must be a freak to have been to _twelve _care homes." Lily said.

"You don't even know her so you can't exactly say that." Johnny pointed out.

"Johnny, twelve care homes!" Tee said.

"If we don't know the full story we can't judge." Sapphire said.

"She's a bit weird." Frank said.

"But we've only met her once." Toby pointed out.

"She's scary." Harry said.

"Oh come on Harry, grow up." Rosie said.

"She is scary, Rosie." Poppy said.

I heard them start to argue and I headed away from the door, walking upstairs. I was already topic of the conversation, huh? I took out my hairband and shook out my hair. I stuck the hairband on my wrist, ran a brush through my hair, then headed back downstairs. I entered the living room and raised my eyebrows.

"Hi Destiny!" Carmen said, smiling.

The first thing I noticed was that they were in little groups, two groups, one for each sofa to be exact.

"Heya. So, what's going on?" I asked.

Carmen glared in Lily's direction. "Well, some people here, Destiny…"

"Think I'm a complete freak." I said, causing them to be taken aback. "So I heard." I stood up to look at both sofas.

"So let me get this straight. These kids," I pointed to the sofa where Carmen, Johnny, Sapphire, Rosie, Toby and Liam were sitting. "Are the ones who like me. And these ones," I pointed to the other sofa, where Lily, Tee, Harry, Poppy, Frank and Gus were sitting. "Think I'm fucked up."

Carmen nodded slowly. "Yeah." She said.

I nodded. "Right." I said. "Thanks, for the ones who seem to take a liking to me. As for the ones who don't," I shot the non-liker sofa a look. "Remember I'm not the only freak in this room." With that, I walked out, Carmen on my tail.

We went into my room together and I looked up at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Carmen said.

"Don't you ever get tired of pink?" I asked.

"Yes." She said immediately. "But I can't exactly give myself a makeover because I'm not so smart."

"Want me to give you one?" I asked.

"If you don't mind, I'd love you to." She said with a big smile.

"Right, well lets get started then!" I said, with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

"You look amazing Carmen." I said, smiling.

I'd straightened her hair first of all. She had black mascara and eyeliner on. She was wearing one of my orange tops, denim shorts that matched mine and one orange converse, one red converse.

"I look…amazing. Thanks, Destiny." She said, hugging me.

"Right, I have tons of money. We go shopping buy you stuff like I gave you, and bam! Makeover complete!" I said, grabbing the huge wad of money from my bag.

As soon as we were back, Carmen ran upstairs and changed into her new red top, her own denim jeans, and the same converses (I let her have those). Then, we went to my room.

"Right, if you want to change, first thing you have to do is learn to fight." I said. And we spent the next hour teaching her stuff. Eventually, she got pretty good at it. Then, we headed downstairs and into the living room.

Everyone looked up and gaped at us. We went and sat on the sofa together, putting our feet up on the table. We began to watch the TV, where Ke$ha was singing.

"I just love her." I said admiringly.

"No kidding! She's absolutely flawless, and has a great voice, plus she's pretty." Carmen said.

"Unlike you, then." Lily muttered.

Carmen got up. "What the fuck did you say?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Lily stood up too and shrank back a little when Carmen got right up into her face. "I said unlike you. You aren't flawless, or good at singing, or pretty."

Carmen tossed her hair out of her face – then attacked Lily. She punched and slapped and kneed her, until Lily tried pushing her away. Eventually, Carmen tossed Lily back to her sofa.

"Go back to being a skank, yeah?" Carmen said coldly, dropping onto the sofa beside me. We shared a grin. She'd given Lily a black eye and bloody nose.

"What the heck's going on in here?!" Tracy demanded as she entered the room.

Carmen and I got up and linked arms, walking past her and leaving to go to the shopping mall together, laughing.

"Did you see the look on that little bitch's face?" I said, as we walked.

"Oh God, that was so funny. Thank you, Destiny." Carmen said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Making me into a new person. I like it so much better." She said. "I cut up all my pink stuff, and I want to get some spray paint for my room." She said.

"We can arrange something, then." I said, and we continued walking.


	4. Chapter 4

I grinned as we walked into Carmen's bedroom, and soon enough, after 2 hours' work, we'd spray painted her room purple, red, silver and gold. Even the carpets. Anything pink had been erased.

I walked downstairs and ran into Johnny on my way.

"Watch out!" he snapped.

"Snarky, aren't you?" I said.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Liam egged me." Johnny said, and I noticed for the first time he was covered in egg.

"Well, pranks are sweet, but revenge is sweeter. Go get showered and changed and meet me in my room after." I said.

"So what are we going to do?" Johnny asked.

"Simple. We spray paint his bed covers pink, and use some of that hair dye stuff to make him pink. Then, we give him a makeover, throw eggs, flour and salt on him, and run. This will all be at about 11:00 PM. I'll text you when we're all good to go. All I need from you is to get the flour and salt and eggs." I said.

"You're so evil." Johnny said, grinning. "See you tonight."

"Yep." I said.

Later that night, I sent Johnny a text and waited outside his room, makeup, spray paint and colored hairspray at the ready.

Johnny came out, clutching an egg box, a flour bag, and a vinegar bottle.

"Vinegar?" I whispered, as we went outside Liam's room.

"No salt." He whispered back.

"Even better." I mouthed, before we went into Liam's room.

We did the makeup first, putting pink and red lipstick all over his mouth and cheeks, and we put mascara on his eyebrows and eyeshadow _everywhere. _Then we sprayed his hair pastel pink, and his covers. Then, I grabbed the flour and Johnny threw the eggs and vinegar at Liam.

I threw the flour and then we both ran just as Liam let out a yell. We hid the evidence, and I sprayed our hands with perfume, before we followed everyone else up to Liam's room.

He looked so amazingly stupid. Everybody was laughing.

"Who did this, Liam?" Tracy asked.

"I dunno! I couldn't see them, I just heard them run out." Liam said.

"Right, well…the person who did it will obviously stink like vinegar." Tee said.

Mike sniffed all of us but, courtesy of the perfume, he didn't suspect me and Johnny.

As we all retreated to our rooms, Johnny and I shared a secret smile.

"You know," he whispered in my ear just before we went into our rooms. "I don't regret saying you're pretty cool, because you are." He said, and I grinned.

"You too." I whispered back, and then we headed into our rooms to sleep.


End file.
